The Impure
The Plague Cult. W''hen the dead walk the earth, then the living shall surely join them.'' - Archaic expression originating from Terra The Purifiers were an incredibly ardent chapter of space marines, they believed that the only way to remove chaos was with mass purges of holy fire and bolter. They were often sent in for the dirty black ops work because of their level of extremism. Because of this, when a sighting of the Death Guard was reported they were mobilised instantly. They made planet fall on Kerala and began the battle against the traitor legion. Little did they know that Typhus was with the Death Guard and they were walking into a trap. When they realised it was too late. The Death Guard left the system and shortly after the entire Invectus system fell to the Zombie Plague and another chapter was called in to investigate. What they found was disturbing to say the least. The entire Purifiers Chapter had been annihilated and in their stead their was a legion of Green armoured Chaos Marines with a baleful white light glowing from the holes in their armour. Another battle commenced resulting in the departure of the newly branded Impure from the Invectus system. The Astral Wolves discovered at their cost that not all the chaos marines were dead, when they took away some of the bodies for medical examination they reared up and killed the medical team. Thats when it was realised. The entire Purifiers chapter had succumbed to the Zombie Plague and each suit of armour was filled with little more than a raging animalistic rotting corpse that knew not pain or fear. Notable Campaigns We sacrificed EVERYTHING for the emperor and the Imperium, we did not do it for a reward but we certainly did not expect to be needlessly sacrificed. Grandfather Nurgle shall treat us well, and embraces us with open arms. - Putro Pestilentae addressing his men after the defeat of the Purifiers by Typhus '' '' 840.M35 FORMATION OF THE PURIFIERS CHAPTER The Purifiers chapter was established using the gene seed of the noble Salamanders Chapter This chapter was brought about to act alongside the Inquisition specifically the Ordos Malleus, though also with the Ordos Hereticus and the Ordos Xenos. The Purifiers Chapter had the task of going in and clearing the path for the Inquisitors, this they did with relish, inheriting from the Salamanders gene pool a predominance for fire and other high impact weaponry, wherever heretics, daemons and xenos were found, so too were the Purifiers leading the way for the Inquisitors. 990.M35 A SYSTEM TO CALL HOME Up until that point the Purifiers had been based on Terra, but as they’re job was not just that of pathfinders and trailblazers for the Inquisition, but also as a rapid response and threat repressing. It was decided they needed a home planet near the front lines, as such a system was chosen to house the newly fledged chapter The Invectus System. This was a newly colonised system and as such it had no defences, as well as proving a fertile ground for chapter recruits, it would allow the chapter to double as the system protectors 631.M37 THE SKY WOLVES AND THE GREEN ROCKS It was during the year 631 of the 39th millennium when the Purifiers were on a routine patrol, at the edges of the Ivectus System they received a message from one of the Astropaths of the Ordos Xenos, warning that there was a strange converted asteroid moving towards their system, it seemed to have retrofitted engines and refused to communicate on Imperial channels, the Purifiers sent their 8th company, who were in the system at the time to investigate. They found the Asteroid was crawling with Orks. They fought a long battle but eventually destroyed the Orcs, only to find out that this was an expeditionary force of Big Boss GrubDuffer’s Wargh. The 8th Company sent out a message for immediate assistance but the rest of the Chapter was spread out across Segmentum Obscurus. Luckily a company of Astral Wolves were 3 systems away when the signal was sent and they were able to respond in time. 640.M37 MY BROTHER, THE WOLF After 9 years of fighting GrubDuffer’s Wargh was nearly defeated and the Purifiers and Astral Wolves chapters found that they shared much in common, and the Astral Wolves' zeal for close combat complemented the Purifiers love of fire. After the defeat of GrubDuffer and his execution the Astral Wolves and Purifiers formed a strong friendship, for many following campaigns they fought together, teams of Astral Wolves expertly breaching holes in ships and strongholds before moving back and letting a squad of Purifiers armed with heavy flamers to pour in dousing the defenders with cleansing fire, and clearing a path for the other squads to move in and engage the enemies. 420.M38 THE PLAGUE MASTERS During the 38th millennium the Purifiers had their first run in with Typhus and his Death Guard in the Ebreon system here they learned to hate the Death Guard with a passion, for the corruption of Nurgle spreads like the corruption of no other of the Ruinous Powers. While fighting the death guard, the very planet would decay, cover dissolving right in front of the battle brothers eyes. But it was also with great relish that the Purifiers would go to war against the forces of Nurgle as it gave them to deploy their favourite weapon the most frequently. Fire. The Purifiers eventually drove the Death Guard out of the system but not before Ebreus VI and all the people on it perished from Typhus’ destroyer plague. From that moment on the Legion swore revenge against the Death Guard 780.M40 THE ZOMBIE PLAGUE The Purifiers were sent into the Imperial Quarantine with strict orders, kill EVERYTHING they found, they were warned of the dangers of the Zombie Plague and the fact that what was often taken for a corpse was a Zombie lying in wait. The Purifiers sent in their 1st and 10th Company to purge the system, armed with heavy flamers and driving Land Raider Redeemer, the 1st company had little problems purging the planets they travelled to. The 10th company on the other hand was not fortunate enough to have any of the land raiders and so suffered several losses while clearing the planet they went to, once Terra high command was sure that all the infected had been killed they ordered special incendiary versions of Cyclonic Missiles to be used by the Purifiers, while they had no problem carrying out the order, many wondered why it was after everything had been killed, and why they had had to lose marines of the 10th if this was going to be the end result. 910.M40 THE BEGINNING OF THE END During the year 910 of M41 the Inquisition spotted an unprecedented number of Death Guard and Nurgle spawned diseases creeping towards Segmentum Obscurus and seemingly heading straight towards the Invectus System. The Purifiers were duly noted and the chapter set itself up for a possible daemon incursion. Later in the same year a fleet of plague hulks and Nurgle warships entered real space near the Invectus System. At its head was the Flagship of Typhus himself, the Terminus Est. None of the Purifiers hesitated at the news of the sighting but silently they prayed to the Emperor for a miracle. The Purifiers and the Death Guard fought hard, the Purifiers giving up planets slowly and making the traitors pay for every inch before leaving the planet and bombarding it with Cyclonic Missiles as a Scorched Earth strategy, eventually though the fighting got all the way to Kerala, the Purifier’s home world. 960.M40 IMPURE BEYOND REDEMPTION The fighting on Kerala was tense and drawn out over many decades, eventually though Typhus’ forces broke through the Purifiers and routed them, all hands were lost presumed KIA. Around this time the Astral Wolves had been alerted and they made planet fall in the system, the first few worlds they visited were lifeless but showed signs that large fights had taken place, as they got further into the system more and more signs of Nurgle’s corruption became apparent when they finally reached Kerala they were surprised and attacked by what looked like a small force of Nurgle sworn warriors, they wore bright green with white and black highlights and ghostly white light shone from their eyes and holes in their armour. The Astral Wolves managed to repel these strange Chaos Space Marines and they took some of the bodies back to their Strike Cruiser Savage Will to be looked at by Chief Apothecary Agamedes. What the Astral Wolves found was disturbing to say the very least. Inside each of the suits of armour lay a rotten and twisted corpse, by the time Agamedes got to the third one they realised something else. They weren’t corpses. Two of the undead jumped up and attacked the brother marines, Agamedes killed one and an assistant apothecary killed another but not before one of the zombie managed to bite the assistant, He was placed in isolation to see what would happen. After a week he began to degenerate. By three weeks they knew what they were facing. A Chaos Space Marine army of Plague Zombies. This led to more questions than answers 1000.M40 THE KILLING DEAD It was revealed that, facing death at the hands of Typhus and a legion of plague zombies, the remnants of the populations that had been left behind by The Purifiers. The leader of the Purifiers Putro Pestilentae (as he is now known) made a deal. He and the other generals and commanders would swear allegiance to Nurgle, in return the chapter would be spared but those that refused to give in would be made into Plague Zombies under the control of Pestilentae and by extension Typhus. Those that agreed, on the other hand would still have some level of autonomy and thought. The Grand Sorcerer of the Death Guard Robigio Maledicam cast a great spell invoking Grandfather Nurgle, the spell took effect and slowly the legion degenerated. To make the Zombies more effective a magic binding was placed upon their armour locking them inside and making it difficult for the armour to be opened from the outside. Because of this the Impure are easily identifiable by ghostly white glows around their eyes and armour joints. Because of this sorcery even their weaponry was enchanted, being struck by one of the glowing bolts of the Impure is as much of death sentence as being bitten by an average Plague Zombie, as your fate is near identical 999.M41 The Unholy Trinity Currently imperial forces are highly worried, a pact has been struck between the Silver Tongues, Impure and the Red Corsairs. It is as yet unknown why this unholy alliance has happened but it is guessed that this is some kind of end game play from chaos. So far they appear to of not done much, though the raids on the Ghraca Sector have increased by the Impure, now aided by both the Gorewolves and the Red Corsairs. Meanwhile the Silver Tongues have been spotted near and around regions in which the Alpha legion and the Omega Legion has led to no end of speculation as to the intentions of all involved, even calling into question the honour and loyalty of the Omega Legion Current Status Avenge the Betrayal of those who we once called brothers - Veteran-Sergeant Atarius Ghêrn of the Astral Wolves 5th company Currently the Astral Wolves are seeking out the Impure to bring the Emperor's holy vengeance upon them, unfortunately though they are also seeking out their own fallen members now known as the Gorewolves, as such the Astral Wolves are spread thin and both the Gorewolves and the Impure make good use of that fact. The currently live on a daemon world in the eye of terror known as Anthraxis. It is a corrupted and filthy mocking facsimile of Congora, the first planet to fall to the Death Guard's onslaught, from here they launch raids into the imperium aimed mostly at the Ghraca Sector. The Impure find it impossible to launch sneak attacks as the same magic the shuts their amour and makes their weaponry bring the plague to al it touches also shines bright like a beacon to all psycer from at least a system away if not further, because of this the Impure make no attempt to hide their raids and simply come out of the warp and launch a slow but inevitable push towards wherever their target is, there is very little that can stop the Impure when they are on the warpath. Currently worrying news has reached the Imperium, it seems the red corsairs, the Impure and the Silver Tongues have formed together to create some form of unholy trinity. it is unknown why or when this occurred, but it is speculated that Abbadon is planning something and is send those particular warbands out as distractions. Relics and Weapons of the Impure See my brothers, even the smallest touch from the smallest gun, will be the last those fools ever feel. We are truly blessed - Robigio Maledicam, Arch-Plague Mage of the Impure Entropy's Bite Entropy's bite is a large scythe carried by Putro Pestilentae, it is similar to The Manreaper in most regards. Though it is not a force weapon it is coated in many forms of highly potent poison, and no one has ever been reported to of survived even the smallest scratch. Already it has reaped a bloody toll for Pestilentae, and it is said that he is trying to collect a head of each race that dwells with in the galaxy. The Anthraxis Kiss The Anthraxis Kiss is a master crafted storm bolter, a relic from the days of the Purifiers. it used to be known as The Cleansing Storm, but has since been renamed. It is Putro Pestilentae's weapon and is said to of been personally blessed by Typhus. Whether that report is true or not has yet to be discovered by loyalist forces, though the ease with which Pesitlentae guns down his opponents suggests it may have been. Notable members of the Impure Putro Pestilentae: 'Pestilentae is the Lord of the Impure. He among most other high ranking members of the Purifiers has been allowed to live and act with autonomy, unlike most of the chapter who are under the Death Gaurds control. He wears terminator armour and Carries Entropy's Bite, a weaker copy of the Manreaper. He also carries many vials and potions holding various poisons and has a master crafted Strom Bolter named the Anthraxis Kiss '"Lord" Corvilus: '''Corvillus was the 1st company captain of the Purifiers and one of the few high ranking members to defy Pestilentae and Typhus, for this his punishment was to be interred in a dreadnought body he had no control over. After millennium of being forced to watch himself kill his friends and allies he has been driven quite positively insane. He is mockingly known as Lord Corvillus by the members of the plague cult. '''The Niterai: '''The Niterai are Pestilentae's body guards. They are the highest ranking members of the Purfiers that sided with Typhus. All of them are millennia old and are as combat experienced as they are cruel. All of them wield ancient and powerful artefacts and are well versed in both the training of the Astartes and the tactics of Chaos. Most of them carry standardised terminator equipment, though they also carry deaths head grenades like the death guard. They are led by Vadimir Maledus, Pestilentae's right hand man, and one of the first to convert to Nurgle. '''Robigio Maledicam: Arch-Plague mage of the Impure. Robigio used to be the head librarian of the Purifiers, but even at the beginning his tastes had been deemed, somewhat worrisome. When the chance came he fully pledged himself to Nurgle and became the Arch mage of the Impure, it was he along with psycers from the Death Guard that brought about the end of the noble Astartes Chapter '''The Cult of Pestilance: '''The cult of pestilence is a trio of Obliterators who fight with the Impure. it is unknown why they fight with the Impure but the Inquisition speculates it has something to do with the Unholy Trinity Using the Impure on the Tabletop This is a section dedicated to giving the rules and stats of members of the Impure in case YOU wish to use them in an army Putro Pestilentae WS 6| BS 5| S 4| T 5| W 3| I 5| A 3| LD 10| Sv 2+| Unit Type: Infantry (Character) Wargear: Terminator armour, Blight Grenade, Anthraxis Kiss, Entropy's Bite Warlord Trait: Lord of Terror Special Rules: Champion of Chaos, Fearless, Mark of Nurgle, Hatred (Astral Wolves), Plague Zombies, Independent Character, Retinue. Retinue: When Putro Pestilentae is your warlord you may take the Niterai as troop choices, and Putro Pestilentae will start the game attached to them. Anthraxis Kiss: Strength: 4 AP: 5 Range: 24" Class: Rapid Fire, Twinlinked, Poisoned (3+) Entropy's Bite: S: +1 AP: 2 Class: Mele, Daemon Weapon, Poisoned (3+) The Niterai WS 4| BS 4| S 4| T 5| W 1| I 4| A 2| Ld 9| Sv 2+| Unit Type: Infantry (Vladimir Maledus is a Character) Wargear: Terminator Armour, Combi Bolter, Plague Reaper Special Rules: Champion of Chaos, Mark of Nurgle, Fear. Plague Reaper: S: User AP: 2 Class: Power weapon, Decimation*, Unwieldy** Poisoned (4+) Decimation: The plague reaper is a large scythe, if the user shoots and then meles it is a unwieldy weapon, however if the user meles without shooting it becomes a two handed weapon with strength +1 and concussive blows. Lord Corvilus WS 4| BS| S 6| F 12| S 12| R 10| I 4| A 4| HP 3| Unit Type: Vehicle (Walker) Wargear: Hades Autocannon (Poison 3+) Dreadnaught Powerfist with Heavy Flamer Special Rules: Crazed, Mad, Hammer of Wrath, Fear, It Will Not Die Mad: Every time Lord Corvillus makes a roll on the crazed table roll another D6, if you roll a 1 replace all the words enemy unit with friendly unit. Robigio Maledicam = __FORCETOC__ Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters